Medirals
Medirals is a BLU Medic Freak created by wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Mino Monsters 2: Evolution - Mino Battle Appearance Medirals is seen wearing the Emerald Jarate, Dr Gogglestache, Surgeon's Side Satchel, The Surgeon's Space Suit and the Powdered Practitioner. Origins Medirals was a mineral worker working for an elite mining company tasked into creating new minerals and worked part-time on a BLU Team. Medirals was somehow fired on the spot for no good reason. Enraged, he stole prototypes of mineral makers before leaving for Metalworks. Day after day, he experimented on a Medic's healpack until he modified it into a mineral powered healpack, but in order for it to work, it had to be attached to a person for it's effects to take place. Medirals did it himself, it malfunctioned during the attachment process but finally managed to get it working. With his new powers, he attacked the mining company and found files for a mineral Vita-Saw able to convert one into pure mineral. Medirals stole the weapon, killed the company's CEO and burned down the building in quick succession. He went off to his BLU headquarters and slaughtered GRY and BLU members to test his new powers, a GRY Engineer chased him off with a Sentry. He then soon came back and tortured the GRY Engineer. After the turmoil, Medirals put the mineral makers to good use and is now conducting experiments to power himself to an almost unstoppable state, which is yet to be achieved. He recently found the GRY Engineer, now as Heavy Load with the freak, Ubervizard, and is now set to killing both of them off the Freak World. He has worked on countless projects to try and defeat the trio, of which his latest is making Carry 2.0 and "recruiting" Ironus. Personality and Behaviour Medirals is a boastful Medic, always showing his mineral powers and work to those who oppose him, he never listens to anyone who thinks negatively about Medirals's work or the powers he possess. He simply works for himself, always, no matter the situation present. His behaviour is somewhat lonesome, he tends not to have friends and never trusts those who talk of his work. No one is yet knowing about Medirals's plans, but Medirals keeps them in the upmost secrecy, no matter the cost. Powers and Abilities Medirals isn't that capable of manipulating minerals himself, but still has some abilities that most should be wary. * Mineralisation of muscles: '''Medirals is able to mineralise his own muscles into various minerals. If one were to punch Medirals while he mineralises into emerald, it '''could hurt. It can also increase on how much damage Medirals can take. * '''Mineral Capsule: '''Medirals is able to protect himself by creating a capsule of random minerals, encasing and protecting Medirals. * '''Mineral Traps: '''Medirals can make traps by making rare minerals and placing them at random locations. When one races to it, it encases them inside with the mineral placed on the ground. The mineral on the groung then explodes, sending shards everywhere. * '''Mineral Barriers: '''Medirals is capable of blocking his enemies's path, it can vary from road block size to wall size * '''Mineralisation Vita-Saw: '''Medirals can take out his mineralisation Vita-Saw which is capable of turning one into pure mineral. Faults and Weaknesses Most of his power belongs in his Emerald Jarate, and is detachable, but it is a painful task, taking it not only nullifies his powers but also injures him moderately. His attack power is very laughable as he can't take down the middle powered freaks just with his fists and kicks. His Mineral Capsule generates random minerals, so freaks with enough strength can hit through the weaker minerals and take out Medirals from there. His Mineralisation of muscles is limited and can not change into the more powerful minerals like diamond or gold and his Vita-Saw is comparable to a normal Vita-Saw and would only injure low ranked freaks damage-wise. Trivia * Medirals is a combination of "Medic" and "Minerals". Category:BLU Team Category:Medics Category:Stone Walls Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Elementals